


Небо близко

by veter_v_osoke



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Dark, Detectives, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Gun Violence, Hate Sex, Hate/Hate, I have no idea how things work in general I'm sorry, Love/Hate, M/M, Manhandling, Modern Era, Murder, Serial Killers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veter_v_osoke/pseuds/veter_v_osoke
Summary: Модерн!ау с Ласселзом-серийником.
Relationships: John Childermass & Gilbert Norrell, John Childermass/Henry Lascelles





	Небо близко

**Author's Note:**

> Пятилетний юбилей, пятилетний юбилей! Природа настолько очистилась, что из бездны послышался зов. 
> 
> Идея подсмотрена у Le Petit Rouge и интерпретирована вольно, спасибо ему большое за то, что у него есть такие отличные коллажи:
> 
> https://le-petit-rouge.tumblr.com/post/172110662532

Потеки на прозрачном пластике застыли и потемнели, но в первую очередь «несвежесть» места выдавал запах — Джон, оставляя за спиной перегороженное крыльцо, патрульные машины и переливающуюся мигалками ночь, шагнул внутрь и зажал нос рукавом: от вони в квартире пощипывало глаза.

Даже удивительно, что соседи не спохватились раньше, вероятнее всего, закрытые окна и двери до поры до времени паковали запах внутри, и все шло, как шло.  
Судмедэксперты кивнули Джону, когда он подошел — от лампочки под потолком постоянно хотелось проморгаться. Лица у всех были мерзостно-зеленого цвета — может, правда, их тоже подташнивало, и дело было не только в хреновом освещении. Мелкий узор на обоях — чертополохи, что ли — рябил в глазах.

Тело уже паковали. Оно было одно, в подвале и на чердаке было чисто, хозяев квартиры вызванивали. Соседи в один голос уверяли, что никто подозрительный не объявлялся. Джон вышел наружу и глубоко вдохнул, стоя обоими ботинками на темном влажном асфальте.

Очень хотелось курить.

***

Джон то и дело заключал с собой мелкие сделки: курил только по выходным, брился раз в три дня, и в субботу с девяти до шести его работа прекращала для него существовать.

Он нажал на педаль тормоза, покрышки зашуршали по гравию, и машина мирно остановилась. Дом сквозь лобовое стекло казался, считай, самую малость темнее серого неба. Серое небо. Серые стены. Окна библиотеки как раз выходили на эту сторону, если Норрел не решил вдруг выспаться в законный выходной, он уже наверняка заметил, что Джон здесь.

Джон хлопнул дверцей и на ходу поправил смявшийся на горле воротник пальто — оно не просилось в мусорный пакет, просто с годами становилось все более и более странной формы, его самого пока все устраивало — взбежал по ступенькам и потянул на себя дверь.

В субботу с девяти до шести он занимался работой, которая не имела никакого отношения к тому, что он делал по будням.

Если кратко, по субботам, в доме мистера Норрелла он был чем-то средним между компаньоном и сиделкой: подай, принеси, побудь в комнате, пока стирак говорит сам с собой и напоминай иногда, что время обеда и стоит на секунду остановиться. Ничего сверхъестественного. Необязательно было прислушиваться и, тем более, необязательно было поддакивать — Джон приходил в этот дом скучать, и у него отлично получалось.

Может, лучше бы он пил. Но у него для этого всегда были воскресенья, субботы у него были, чтобы прикасаться к другой реальности.

Он избавился от пальто, сунул телефон в задний карман джинс (они, что ни делай, казались пыльными, Джон уже перестал пытаться), прошагал два пролета наверх: двери в библиотеку были открыты — Норрелл, значит, все-таки не проспал. Какая неожиданность. Может, хотя бы на этот раз…

Джон шагнул в раскрытые двери и остановился. В кресле, против света, — в том, которое с вмятинами на спинке и со стершейся подкладкой — нога на ногу, сидел по-птичьи остроносый человек, покачивая на весу лакированной туфлей.

Приплыли. Это еще что?

Стандартно невыдающаяся экипировка (рубашка-джемпер-брюки-туфли) и начесанные на лоб волосы — рыжие — его толком не выдавали. Кто-то из университета? Коллега? Чужак смотрел на Джона секунду, потом равнодушно отвел взгляд.

— Вы опоздали, — Норрелл едва-едва виднелся за заваленным книгами столом, не удивительно, что Джон сразу его не заметил.

Нет, подождите.

«Опоздал»? У Джона на часах было девять ноль две. Он медленно втянул воздух носом. День обещал быть.

***

— Неужели вы и правда детектив?

Чудо, что Норрелл позволял Джону прикасаться к своим книгам. И неважно было, что читать — Джону нравился процесс бездумного поглощения информации, о которой его никто никогда не спросит. Просто пропускаешь через себя и не задумываешься. Формулы? Черт с ними, красиво и бессмысленно. Что ему здесь можно было курить — приятный бонус: Норрелл за порог — Джон за сигарету.

Он просто тратил субботу за субботой, куря в чужой библиотеке с видом на ворота и серое небо над ними. Хорошо было привалиться к стене, вытянуть ноги, еле удерживая на весу первое издание чего-то важного в шершавой обложке, и стараться не стряхнуть пепел в чашку с кофе. А он расслабился здесь, да? За каких-то пару лет.

Это, кажется, закончилось.

Джон был уверен, что Норрелл разругается с пришлецом в первую же субботу, но Ласселз (у него даже имя было) раз за разом оказывался в библиотеке по утрам, как будто там респавнился — каждый раз в джемпере чуть другого оттенка и всегда со ссученным выражением лица.

Норрелл никогда не делился с Джоном подробностями своей профессиональной жизни и не должен был. Чем бы с Ласселзом они не занимались, это было не джоново дело, но.

Но.

— Вне работы о работе не разговариваю.

Джон провел ногтем снизу вверх, потом еще раз сверху вниз, распрямляя склейку разворота.

У Ласселза были тощие ноги, тощие руки, и очень нервные, подвижные ладони — Джон пытался на него не смотреть, но время от времени все равно кидал взгляд поверх страницы — проверить ситуацию; пестрое пятно все равно мельтешило и мешало сосредоточиться.

Раньше они хотя бы не разговаривали. Джон бы предпочел, чтобы так все и оставалось.

— Что мистер Норрелл в вас нашел? — это еще что должно было значить?

Судя по тому, как Ласселз пялился в стену, вопрос был адресован даже не ему, кое-кто здесь просто говорил сам с собой.

— Уж что-то, видимо, нашел, — хмуро ответил Джон. И раньше, чем тебя.

— За сигарету вам случайно не распнут?

Если он не успеет вовремя затушить — распнут. Джон затянулся. Спасибо ретроградности Норрелла, противопожарной системы в библиотеке просто не было. Ласселз вышагивал из угла в угол, и Джон придержал пальцами «Герменевтическую методологию» и проследил за ним глазами, на всякий случай. Вряд ли, конечно, Ласселлз станет шариться в ящиках стола вот так просто, у него на виду, а он сам не подвязался батрачить на Норрелла за сторожевую…

Ласселз звонко сказал:

— Я слышал, кого-то расчленили в окрестностях Харли-стрит.

Джон замер. Из угла потянуло гнилью, он почувствовал, как пальцы становятся скользкими.

Опознание прошло отвратительно, он был в шаге от того, чтобы предложить семье свои собственные сигареты, узор с плиток в коридоре морга прочно встал у него перед глазами — и он здесь сейчас не для того, чтобы об этом думать.

— Да ладно, — Джон изобразил слабое удивление и подтянул к себе «Методологию». Достаточно. Разговор окончен.

— Разве вы не должны быть в курсе? Это же ваша работа.

— Я и близко не единственный полицейский в Лондоне. — Джон перелистнул страницу. "Методология" перед глазами рябила строчками.

— Жаль. — Ласселз сделал паузу. — Интересно, как теперь будут сдавать ту квартиру с такой историей? Я слышал, она внутри отлично обставлена.

Джон отрешенно кивнул: плевать, что бы ты ни говорил, скорее бы этот день уже закончился.

— Только чертополохи на обоях безвкусные.

Джон медленно поднял на него взгляд: Ласселз улыбался почти нежно. Блики у него в глазах дребезжали.

***

Он обжег пальцы.

Пока Джон смотрел Ласселзу в рот и не мог обработать мысли, окурок догорел до фильтра, даже боль не сразу пришла, но когда пришла — Джон выронил бычок в остывший кофе. Голова пульсировала.

Ласселз старательно игнорировал его месяцами — говорил поверх него, делал вид, что его в комнате нет, а теперь раскрыл рот, чтобы что?

Джон, у тебя паранойя. Ты отдыхать должен, целых девять часов подряд делать вид, что ни Харли-стрит, ни участка не существует. А что делаешь ты?

Джон провел ладонью над чашкой, разгоняя остатки дыма. Что-то стремительно утекало, и Джон никак не мог уцепиться, даже боль его не отрезвила. Объяснение было: может, Ласселз по утрам рассматривает фотографии из криминальной хроники. С огромным увеликительным стеклом. А Джон сейчас делал поспешные выводы потому что мразотный «коллега» ему не угодил.

Снаружи толкнули дверь, Норрелл вошел и скривил нос от дымного запаха:

— Вам нужно проверить проводку, — Норрел принюхивался и морщился. — Вы слышите запах?

О да, Джон запах слышал. В норелловской библиотеке воняло разложением.

— Проводку. Обязательно.

Ласселз быстро сказал:

— Ваш слуга курит, — и легко присел на место, как будто это не он протаптывал в паркетном полу колеи буквально минуту назад. Мелочный болтливый мудак.

Норрелл перевел взгляд с него на Джона и нахмурился:

— Я не знал, — как тут узнаешь за два года знакомства?

Через всю комнату, у Норрелла из-за плеча, глаза Ласселза казались непроницаемо черными.

***

Они дышали друг другу в лицо — Джон при желании мог разглядеть не то что невидимые ресницы, даже раздражение на чужой коже, в коридоре было светло и пусто. Стена холодила ему спину даже через свитер. В ушах мерзко, высоко звенело, плечо, в которое Ласелз ему упирался локтем, медленно начинало затекать. Глаза у Ласселза нервно бегали.

Волшебно. Именно так он хотел провести субботу. Провоцируя и проминая почву.

Джон слегка наклонил голову, а потом вежливо улыбнулся и приподнял брови:

— И это все? — у него и так не очень ценная жизнь, ее не слишком жалко. День был прохладным и серым, покурить он успел, так какая теперь разница?..

Ласселз ударил резко.

Сверху вниз, Джон толком не успел перехватить движение, но щеку обожгло, и он зашипел. Дернуть рукой наугад было не лучшей идеей — так вполне можно напороться на нож.

Лицо пульсировало, нормально видел почему-то только один глаз: текло на грудь — на свежий свитер, ну какого… Странно, что коридор размылся и в то же время только стал четче — Джон придерживал щеку рукавом, и рукав значительно перекрывал ему обзор.

Ласселз просто стоял и смотрел на него. На перочинном ножике в его опущенной руке маслянисто набухала капля.

— Чилдермасс!

Они сделали друг от друга по отчетливому шагу — Джон не рассчитал и только влажно проехался спиной по стене.

— Где вы были! Я вас звал!

Черт, как же щеку жжет. Ну давай, думай. Что же делать?

Джон прохрипел в ответ:

— Простите, я был занят, — он промокнул кожу рукавом, еще раз: кровь не останавливалась.

— Занят?! — Норрелл резко замолчал. — Что вы делаете?

У него был выбор. Джон слегка отвел рукав от лица и сказал:

— Порезался, не обращайте внимания, — язык во рту ворочался еле-еле.

Норрелл был в халате и очках, и такого выражения лица Джон у него раньше не видел. Ласселз рядом приглаживал ладонью ни разу не растрёпанные волосы.

***

Голос у Джона в голове кричал: все, теперь ты соучастник.

В машине пахло пылью, и он забыл в доме пальто, когда завалился в нее и захлопнул за собой дверцу. Подсветка включилась автоматически, снаружи было темно. Еще руки тряслись, но это было неважно.

Сейчас бы ехать домой с трясущимися руками.

Черт.

Джону с тоской глянул на дом, каменное чудовище, отсюда даже не видно было на каком этаже горит свет, но на гравии лежало световое пятно. Вероятнее всего в библиотеке, где еще?

Норреллу не скажешь — он все сорвет. Но как ему не скажешь, если он в опасности? И Джон в опасности. И, может, Джон упустил его уже — проводил глазами его машину, глянул, как ворота за ней закрылись каких-то десять минут назад.

Джон влажными пальцами выбил на ладонь сигарету и зажал ее между зубами.

Если Ласселз больше никогда не вернется в этот дом и тихонько исчезнет, что Джон будет делать? Или — если в следующую субботу Ласселз просто будет здесь, как будто ничего не случилось?

Черт. Черт. Черт.

Он же не сможет тут дежурить круглосуточно. Сколько месяцев Ласселз уже вхож в этот дом — и ничего, Норрел до сих пор был жив. Но до сегодняшнего дня Ласселз и ножом не размахивал.

Джон вынул из зубов сигарету и глянул на нее: может быть, ничего не случится, если он сделает вид, что ничего не произошло, и просто поедет домой.

В машине пахло гнилью. По ощущениям последний раз Джон спал в прошлом году. Ему нужен был план. Ему нужно было не спугнуть…

Джон выдохнул. Он мог сделать тысячу и одно предположение. Если бы у него в голове так не шумело еще.

Ну.

Если Ласселз такой дурак, каким кажется, он, может, и дальше будет сыпать намеками, может, это даст Джону какую-то фору. Если у него есть хоть немного мозгов, Ласселз сюда не вернется. Если привлечь его за нападение, и если его отпустят — они могут его больше и не найти. Придется ждать, что в нем победит — желание поиграть или инстинкт самосохранения.

Джон медленно вышел из машины и прикрыл за собой дверцу.

***

— И долго вы собрались тут оставаться?

Дом Норрела был немаленьким. Джон никогда не исследовал его вдоль и поперек, но он думал: в таких домах не могло не быть гостевых комнат, хотя бы парочку, теоретически они могли быть в ужасном состоянии, но он бы сейчас и на полу спал.

— Нет. Только сегодня.

Норрелл медленно, яростно кивнул.

Джон просто успокаивал свою совесть, как дурак, не волнуйтесь, ничего такого.

— Утром, значит, ваша машина заведется?

Джон вежливо кивнул в ответ:

— Должна, — обязана.

Хорошо бы умыться. Джон потер щеку и вдруг вспомнил, как днем сегодня в холодно-сером свете смотрел на себя в квадрате зеркала над умывальником.

Джон-из-отражения смотрел хмуро по дефолту, чешуйки потрескавшейся подсохшей крови топорщились поверх щетины, глаза были в порядке — не считая, конечно, того, что видно было: последний раз он спал в прошлом году. Пятна на черной вязаной горловине блестели влажно.

Джон мазнул рукой по груди, не глядя: сейчас уже пятна высохли и покоробили вязку. Неудивительно, удивительно, что Норрелл не предложил ему в первую очередь заночевать в машине.

— Спокойной ночи. Я попрошу вас сегодня меня больше не беспокоить, — тон у него был такой, как будто Норрелл желал ему гореть в аду.

Конечно, Джон же отвратительным образом пытался удостовериться, что ночью никто не станет здесь устраивать того, что случилось на Харли-стрит.

Джон вежливо кивнул:

— Спокойной ночи, — и прикрыл за Норреллом дверь.

Комнатка была крохотной, Джон обошел ее несколько раз, проверил окна, заглянул в маленький смежный санузел. Только потом стянул обувь и лег, вытянувшись, поверх покрывала.

Еле-еле пахло пылью. Он прижался щекой к подушке и прикрыл глаза: это был не ужасный запах.

***

Он проснулся рывком. В комнате было темно. Отличная из него сторожевая псина, ничего не скажешь. Черт. Нужно пройтись домом, глянуть, все ли в порядке.

Телефон вибрировал.

Джон поморгал глазами, щурясь, попытался рассмотреть номер — неизвестный. Ну конечно.

— Алло.

— Как ваша щека? — голос в трубке вежливо и протяжно выговаривал гласные.

У Джона похолодел затылок.

— Не жалуюсь, — щека слабо ныла.

— Хотел узнать, свободны ли вы завтра.

Джону нужен был запасной план.

***

Ласселз заинтересованно выставлял вперед подбородок, как будто так ему было лучше слышно, и брезгливо брал в руки кофейную чашку, еле-еле придерживая ее пальцами. Нет, здесь все не покрыто слоем жира, а ты — не человек с тонкой душевной организацией. Ты людей расчленял. Перетерпишь немытую посуду.

Хватило одного предложения, и вот они — друг напротив друга, Ласселз презрительно прикасается к керамике, Джон думает, не видно ли под пиджаком пистолета. Обычное дело.

— Здесь отвратительный кофе.

Отвратительный здесь только ты.

***

Они целовались быстро и судорожно, уже на съемной джоновой квартире, не щелкнув включателем и еле-еле захлопнув дверь.

Все шло по плану — главное было себе об этом напоминать. Стоило только «охранять» Норреллов дом только для того, чтобы привести его к себе. Джон не очень хотел жить, но не настолько же…

Он хотел бы протрезветь, но не получалось, он даже кофе почти не пил. Ему мало было прошлого раза, он просто привел Ласселза к себе домой, чем не изощренный способ покончить с собой?

Щеку обожгло:

— Смотри на меня!

Джон улыбнулся, так широко, как смог:

— А то что?

Ласселз моргнул, как будто ударили его — и прошипел сквозь плотно сжатые зубы:

— Ты слышал, что я тебе сказал.

— Похоже, что я собрался тебя слушаться?

Джон сжал пальцы у него в волосах и потянул — Лассельз зашипел и подался за рукой, приоткрыв рот. Ну вот, момент истины.

Джон ждал секунду — то ли ножа под ребро, то ли протеста, то ли посыла. Ласселз тяжело дышал, все никак не прикрывая рот и слабо глядя из-под тяжелых век. Не предпринимая ничего, чтобы освободиться.

А.

Ладно. Хорошо. Джону кровь ударила в голову. Ласселз выглядел так, как будто его можно было отходить по щекам и он только скажет спасибо. Они оба дышали громко, и сложно было думать, почти как у Норрелла дома, Джон снова протирал спиной стену, разве что в деле не было ножа…

В дело всегда может вернуться нож.

Джон сжал пальцы в кулак, расслабил, дал им выпутаться из волос и соскользнуть на чужой затылок. Кажется, его повело.

Ласселз толкнулся ему в губы, толком не открывая глаз, как пьяный, и в два коротких движения вырвал его рубашку из-за пояса (это была джонова единственная нормальная рубашка), не прекращая вылизывать Джону рот, пока ему не перестало хватать воздуха. Джон влажной и скользкой ладонью рванул чужой воротник — и пуговицы застучали по линолеуму.

Стрельнуло болью — Ласселз сжал зубы на его нижней губе. Мразь.

Цепляясь за неудачно подвернувшийся стул и на ходу стягивая куртку, Джон нажал на пятку носком и скинул кроссовок. Наконец отвалившись от тонкой стены в прихожей, он сжал кулак на чужом воротнике и потянул Ласселза за собой.

А ведь они действительно будут ебаться — мысль отчетливо пульсировала у него в затылке — действительно будут.

Он идиот, его найдут просто здесь, на съемной квартире, без штанов, может, без парочки органов, может, без языка, или глаза.

Джон ударил его по голени, подсек, опрокинул на диван. Ласселз подтянулся и зашипел, кажется, ударился затылком о подлокотник — ничего, перетерпит. Джон присел на диван боком и стянул свитер через голову, вместе с рубашкой, одним движением и остановился, не выпутавшись толком из рукавов.

Ты неправильно детективишь, Джон.

Ласселз смотрел на него снизу вверх очень долгую, мучительную секунду. А потом облапил Джона за шею и с силой потянул на себя — он целовался так, как будто тонул и хотел утопить Джона вместе с собой.

***

Пистолет дремал в куртке — почему-то подумал Джон и еле-еле разлепил веки. Будильник не сработал? Или сегодня выходной? Черт, он, наверное, должен был быть у Норрелла.

Кожа влажно липла к простыне. Черт, Джон, вставай. Так не хотелось избавляться от сладкого сонного чувства, но ноги лежали странно, и правую он, кажется, передавил. Ныло колено. Черт, он же не уснул опять на диване?

Джон открыл глаза. Что-то было не так.

А.

Он все-таки уснул на диване. Джон моргнул: Ласселз лежал под ним, вытянувшись, и смотрел в потолок, не мигая, липкий и ни разу не простыня. На секунду Джону показалось, что он не дышит.

Черт.

Джон еле умостил руку, чтобы опереться и помочь себе встать, не прикасаясь к чужой голой коже. Не сильнее, чем уже. Черт, им обоим стоит вымыться. Джон хрипло сказал:

— Надо было меня разбудить, — и сел.

Ласселз медленно встретился с ним глазами.

— Ты меня чуть не раздавил.

Странно, что Джон все еще был жив.

***

У Ласселза на рубашке не хватало пуговиц, а шея у Ласселза была пестрая. Мятая одежда вписала его в джонову квартиру, как влитого — Джон с усилием отвёл глаза.

Понедельник. Ему нужно на работу.

— У меня нет запасной зубной щетки.

Джон все еще был жив.

На кухне в подставке стояли ножи. Пистолет дремал в куртке. Черт. Да. Вчера он переложил его, чтобы не спалиться и не запороть все.

Зачем это было, Джон? Улики не ищут во рту у убийцы. Он знает, где ты живёшь. Ты не слезешь теперь с крючка, Джон, если не съедешь куда-нибудь далеко и быстро.

— Мне нужно на работу. Тебя куда-нибудь подбросить?

Ему все еще не нужно было придерживать руками живот, от страха, что он расползется, вываливая наружу внутренности, и медленно умирать на полупустой кухне. Значит, что-то он сделал правильно.

«Правильно».

Ласселз сморгнул и сфокусировался на нем опять, поджал губы — ну вот, это уже было больше на него похоже:

— До метро.

***

Джон молча смотрел, как дрожит и движется рывками секундная стрелка за пластиковой крышкой на циферблате. Неплохо было бы держать при себе диктофон включенным — запись, конечно, не сойдёт за рабочую улику, так ради собственного спокойствия. Интересно, сколько лет здесь уже стоят эти часы?

Джон тяжело потер ладонью лицо — щека покалывала пальцы. Время капало.

— Я не потерплю… — у Норрелла на работе что-то случилось, Джон перестал слушать и отключился после первых «невероятная наглость» и «он пожалеет», но проследил взглядом за тем, как Ласселз в углу поправлял паучьими пальцами высокий воротник яростно-зеленой водолазки — и отвёл глаза.

Ебля с убийцей не делала его соучастником, но почему теперь он снова чувствовал себя соучастником?

Ласселз опять ковырнул ногтем воротник водолазки — Джон смотрел.

Убери руки.

В окне серело небо и качались черные ветки. Кто знает, настоящая ли у него фамилия. Джон должен быть готовым к ошибке, которую Ласселз обязан совершить, даже если это ожидание разбалтывало ему нервы. Ну что, Джон, ты втерся ему в доверие или просто воспользовался возможность причинить ему немного боли?

–… Чилдермасс.

Норрелл остановился, и Джон вдруг вспомнил: да, точно, норрелов краш теперь в немилости — они что-то не поделили: гранты, авторство статьи? Таких подробностей Джон уже не помнил.

Он негромко ответил:

— Я здесь.

***

— Я занят.

— А, конечно, детектив, работаете.

Джону хотелось убрать трубку от уха и нажать на нее каблуком. Кофе остыл, пальто продувало. Опечатанная-огороженная подворотня нагоняла усталость.

Не думай про то, что лежит за мусорными ящиками как про кусок мертвого мяса, но не думай о нем, и как о человеке, потому что так ещё тяжелее.

Он повторил вслух:

— Я занят.

— Я знаю. Сегодня у меня?

Кадр на секунду замер, как фотография. Ласселз издевался. Его дело было чистым и кратким: не был, не привлекался, не отбывал — может, это говорило только об его удачливости. Может все эти подозрения зря, и Джон просто выдумал себе Ласселза-подозреваемого?

Джон нащупал затянувшуюся царапину на щеке.

Нет. Не выдумал.

Времени решать не было, язык во рту ворочался еле-еле. Джон прочистил горло, но голос все равно был севший:

— Давай.

Может быть, все еще обойдется.

***

У Джона перед глазами даже сейчас стоял баннер: тогда, на крыше дома, в сумерках, он был розово-серый, девушка на нем улыбалась и подмигивала, у нее за спиной из угла в угол ползли темные сердечки.

Пластиковый стул в приемном покое впивался ему в задницу. Мимо прошла медсестра — Джон на секунду проследил за ней взглядом и опять вернулся к стене.

Стена была очень интересная, ровно выкрашенная блекло-бирюзовой краской — смотрел бы на нее и смотрел. Даже если перед глазами по серому полю ползли нарисованные сердца.

Что было дальше? Они тогда припарковали машину, он пялится на этот уебищный баннер с порога, пока Ласселз звенел ключами, и потом шагнул за Ласселзом внутрь, через прихожую и коридор.

Они остановились в гостиной. Тело, перехваченное веревкой за опухшие лодыжки, свисало с крюка на потолке. Шторы были задернуты, Джон почувствовал, как пол стал незастывшим цементом и начал засасывать его осторожно, по миллиметру в секунду.

Почти ласково.

Он остался стоять, хотя Ласселз прошел мимо и, кажется, протянул ему перчатки. Ласселза потряхивало — и Джон тогда спросил: «Это набор патологоанатома?». «Юного», он уточнил: «юного».

Он не мог на глаз определить причину смерти и не хотел прикасаться к телу даже в перчатках. Оно не двигалось, просто висело застывшей тушей. Веревка, продетая в крюк, должна была крепиться где-то на полу, но за диваном не было видно.

Джону не хотелось двигаться.

Ласселз смотрел странно. Они говорили: про дорогу, про светофоры, про траффик. Джон на секунду подумал о том, как наконец стянет с него эту идиотскую куртку — нет, это было ещё в машине.

Он думал о куртке, пока они ехали в машине. Он думал, каковы шансы, что это не ловушка и как быстро ему придется достать пистолет? И когда же он вынет, наконец, Ласселза из одежды?

Он думал о ловушке, но не ожидал… Черт, какой же он был дурак. Все еще дурак, до сих пор.

Что он хотел сделать в квартире? Когда уже оказался внутри и оглянулся, и больше всего она была похожа на медицинский кабинет? Что нужно было проверить второй этаж и подвал — но он не мог просто развернуться и пойти проверять, ему нужно было стоять на прозрачной клеенке в белой гостиной и игнорировать тело. И запах. И разговаривать, как будто ничего не случилось. Этого Ласселз от него хотел?

Принятия?

Ему нужно было позвонить и вызвать наряд и скорую.

«Ты, наверное, часто видишь такие картины? По работе?»

«Чаще, чем хотелось бы».

Ласселз тогда присел на застеленный клеенкой диван и грустно сказал:

«Наверное, мне тоже стоило податься в детективы».

Он не был спокоен. Он все пытался сделать вид, что его в этой комнате не беспокоит ничего — может у него в голове это так выглядело, но он сидел, закинув ногу на ногу и потел, как печке. Кожа у него блестела в свете лампы.

Ласселз сказал: «Это было очень просто» — и Джона скрутило от ненависти.

«Ну, не умаляй своих заслуг», — язык во рту двигался еле-еле. Пистолет жег Джону бок, под курткой, в кобуре. Они не сняли верхней одежды, и комнате было, как в леднике — но это хотя бы сдерживало запах.

«Я серьезно. Если бы я знал, как это просто, начал бы раньше».

Ага.

«Жаль, что люди такие лицемеры. По крайней мере, я себе не вру. Глянь на него, он все равно живым не был. Не получилось бы так просто его убить, если бы он когда-то был живым» — Ласселз поджал губы. Может, Джон не реагировал так, как ему хотелось, может, его фрустрировало, что он не мог подобрать слова.

Ощущение дурного сна прочно держало за горло и холодило затылок, Джон продолжал односложно отвечать, в жгучем свете лампочки бирюзовая водолазка Ласселза казалась почти кислотной, и когда Ласселз стянул куртку, она так и осталась лежать у него в ногах.

«Просто набор реакций и никакого сознания».

Джон смотрел в стену. Голубую. Больничную. Моргнул, картинки накладывались друг на друга: Ласселз с его пальцами в волосах; смятая задравшая рубашка, под которой – сизо-синяя кожа тела, которое зависло воздухе и гниет; клеенка и газеты, разложенные на полу; Ласселз прикрывает глаза и подаётся к нему — и в этом движении столько осознанной уязвимости.

Разводы на пленке.

И запах.

В той гнилой квартирке, которая была похожа на больницу больше, чем эта, настоящая, вминая колено Ласселзу в поясницу, а его самого — лицом в клеенку на полу, Джон долгую секунду хотел наклониться ниже и с силой прижаться губами к чужому затылку.

Пока в реальности плечом прижимал телефон к уху и считал гудки. Один, два, пожалуйста.

И потом, в ярком и жёстком прямоугольнике скорой были: Ласселз, с кровящим носом, руками за спиной (пусть кабельная стяжка выдержит) и плечом, блестяще пульсирующим из-под кое-как наложенного жгута, медбрат в униформе и Джон с нелегальной пушкой на коленях, из-за адреналина такой лёгкой, как будто игрушечной.

Это была долгая поездка.

Что ему теперь будет за превышение самообороны и за ношение оружия?

Гнилой запах пробивался через больничные запахи. Может быть, стрелять надо было не в плечо. Джон моргнул, ещё раз: не помогло. Мельтешение воспоминаний перед глазами отказывалось гаснуть. Наверное, ребята уже оцепили место преступления.

Интересно, сколько Ласселзу дадут, и не было ли это все зря, если он сейчас умрет от потери крови. Будет ли Джон носить ему передачи в тюрьму, если он выживет? – хороший был вопрос. 

Джон прислонился затылком к прохладной стене и прикрыл веки. Может, хотя бы теперь он сможет выспаться.

**Author's Note:**

> Я взяла для сюжетных целей Харли-стрит, потому что это топоним из канона, и я знаю, что в реальности там находятся, в основном, медклиники, но решила, что лучше оставить такую вот ниточку, чем вписывать в текст просто рандомную улицу (я не разбираюсь в улицах Лондона, спасите).


End file.
